Any automobile or vehicle is provided with a wiper apparatus for wiping off deposits from the windshield glass (front glass) such as rain and snow. The wiper apparatus includes a pivot shaft for mounting a wiper arm, and a wiper motor for oscillating and driving the pivot shaft, and the glass surface is wiped reciprocating the wiper arm on the glass surface by the wiper motor as the drive source.
Usually, an automobile or vehicle has two wiper arms, and the wiper apparatus, in this case, is mostly used tandem type having a pair of pivot shafts. In the tandem type wiper apparatus, levers are fixed to base ends of the pivot shafts, and these levers are connected together by a connecting rod so that the both pivot shafts may be interlocked in the same direction. The output arm is fixed to the output shaft of the wiper motor, and this output arm is coupled to one lever by means of a drive rod, so that the rotation of the wiper motor may be transmitted to each pivot shaft as oscillating motion.
On the other hand, the wiper apparatus having a pair of pivot shafts includes a frame integral type (modular type) assembling the pivot holder and wiper motor holding the pivot shafts oscillatably into one unit by using a frame.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-145093 (Patent Document 1) discloses a wiper apparatus in which a motor bracket is formed integrally in the main body of one pivot holder, a wiper motor is fixed to the motor bracket, this motor bracket and other pivot holder are coupled together by a pipe frame, and each pivot holder and wiper motor are assembled in one unit.